Konoha Gakuen: OSPEK (OrientasiYangTidakdiRindukan)
by Mata Ara
Summary: Konoha Gakuen: OSPEK #OrientasiYangTidakdiRindukan. Side story dari KOGA. No hurts feeling ya. Ini nggak akan berpengaruh dengan plot KOGA. Buat candacandaan aja. Inspired: video poligami Ana Busyaeri.


**Konoha Gakuen: OSPEK #OrientasiYangTidakdiRindukan**

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _WARNING: side story dari KOGA. No hurts feeling ya. Ini nggak akan berpengaruh dengan plot KOGA. Buat candacandaan aja. Inspired: video poligami Ana Busyaeri._

Paska kejadian di samping gerobak cimol abang Gai, Sakura langsung menjadi pengawal pribadi Sasuke. Tidak juga sih. Lebih mirip Sakura yang diawasin kemana-mana sama Sasuke. Di mana ada Sasuke, disitu wajib ada Sakura. Sasuke jalannya songong di depan, di belakangnya Sakura jalan sambil nunduk. Kalau tidak mengingat status Sakura yang sebagai Sapi Perah dan Sasuke si Tuan Raja, orang-orang bakal ngira mereka berdua pacaran.

Contohnya pada suatu masa, hari ketiga masa penataran kelompok, ruang auditorium, tiga jam sebelum bel pulang.

"Mo kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura yang menangkap bunyi alarm kewaspadaan dalam kepalanya langsung defensif. "Toilet, kak."

Lalu langsung ngacir.

Niatnya.

Soalnya belum sempat satu kakinya melangkah, suara Neji yang nyaut di belakangnya langsung menginterupsi.

"Mau ke toilet, Haruno?"

Sakura berbalik, adegan slow motion di sini. "I-iya, kak."

"Ya udah. Bareng sama aku aja," putus Neji, tidak melihat Sasuke yang berjarak tiga meter darinya sudah mematahkan kursi besi yang tadi dia duduki.

Sakura pikir masalah hanya sampai di taraf 'Pengawal Pribadi Sasuke'. Tapi ternyata akar permasalahan (yang bikin Sakura harus ke Mak Erot karena harus urut dada liat tingkah si Uchiha-boy) itu menyebar kemana-mana. Istilahnya, karena satu titik nila, rusak cimol sebelanga. Begitulah perumpaan yang tepat.

Sehari sebelum masa penataran berakhir, Koga dihebohkan oleh penambahan aturan main baru. Tertulis dengan spidol merah besar-besar di papan pengumuman sekolah yang lebarnya dua meter itu, melintang dari ujung sebelah kiri hingga ujung sebelah kanan;

SAPI PERAH ADALAH MILIK EKSKLUSIF TUAN RAJA

PEMBANTU JANGAN COBA-COBA IKUT CAMPUR.

PENATARAN DILANJUTKAN PADA CAMPING SEKOLAH

 _Hell!_

"Dia naksir lo," kata Ino. Dirinya dan Sakura tengah ngemil cimol di dalam kamar Sakura. Setelah membaca pengumuman tentang penambahan aturan main tadi sore, Sakura langsung ngacir pulang. Diam-diam melewati pintu utama dan nyusruk buat ngumpet ke dalam gerobak abang Gai, Sakura pun selamat sampai di rumah.

"Siapa?" Sakura malah nanya oneng.

"Sasuke, lah. Ya masa ustad Hidan?!" Ino ngambek. "Kayaknya semua anak di sekolahan juga udah pada tau. Yaaaah, pupus sudah harapanmu buat dapat cowok di lingkungan satu sekolah."

Sakura yang sel-sel otaknya masih ketutupan saus cimol akhirnya sadar. Si Haruno muda itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan membunuh. Kalau ini anime, udah ada listrik keluar dari matanya.

"Gue? Hah? Sama si Saskey Ayam itu? CUIH!"

"Jangan gitu lo." Ino memperingatkan. "Cinta sama benci itu cuman dibedain sekat tipiiiiis banget."

Sakura meludah. Bukan karena jijik sama ucapan Ino barusan, tapi dia ketelan batu kecil yang entah kenapa ada di dalam cimol miliknya. WAH! Kredibilitas cimol abang Gai bisa dipertanyakan nih.

"Eh," lanjut Ino, tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang lagi kalap minum air segelas setelah nyingkirin cimolnya dengan pandangan tidak rela. "Lo ikut camping, kan? Wajib tuh."

"Iyala. Gile aja gue bolos kegiatan sekolah. Bisa abis gue dikerjain si ayam betina."

Camping sekolah itu sebenarnya tidak ada dalam list kegiatan MOS sekolah baru Sakura. Tapi gara-gara pengumuman yang dibacanya tadi, Sakura harus rela kehilangan dua per tiga uang jajan bulanannya gara-gara mau beli perlengkapan camping. Mau pinjam sih, niatnya. Tapi mana ada temannya yang buka jasa peminjaman perlengkapan camping? Kalo Sasosi mah, banyakan boneka barbienya daripada alat-alat wajib cowok. Sedangkan minta duit tambahan ke Umi sama Abi, ya mana mungkin dikasih. Soalnya kan Sakura udah pakai sumpah-sumpah segala tuh, kalau dia masuk Koga dia nggak akan ngerepotin orangtua.

Jadilah, anak perempuan Haruno itu cuman bisa mesem-mesem liat dompetnya digiris abis sama si penjual toko. Ya masa harga ransel gunung harganya sejeti?! Mentang-mentang dia liat Sakura turun dari BMW, semua harga dia naikin seratus kali lipat. Mewek deh si Sakura.

"Tapi ya, No." Sakura beneran mulai mewek. Cimol udah dia taruh jauh-jauh. "Gue tu capek tau nggak. Capeeeeek banget. Iya sih, ospek. Tapi apa perlu sejahat itu? Gue, kan, juga manusia."

Ino yang mendadak dicurhatin cuman bisa mendesah panjang. Sisa cimol ditaruhnya di atas meja, lalu anak barbie itu mendekat ke arah sahabatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Satu tangannya mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Sabar-sabarin aja mah, kalo kata gue. Sasori juga gitu, kan? Dia udah kasih peringatan tapi lo-nya ngeyel. Udah nggak papah. Kan disiksanya bareng gue."

"Yaela bareng lo apaan?! Lo mah asik-asikan sama si muke pucet."

Ino tidak berusaha untuk membantah. Selain apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu bener, dia sedang tidak mau membuat mood Sakura makin parah. Gini-gini, dia sayang Sakura juga.

Mendadak Sakura bangun dari golerannya di paha Ino. Matanya berbinar-binar unyu, yang sebenernya bisa jadi pertanda bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya harus segera menjauh sebelum kena masalah. "Apa gue bikin video curhatan aja? Kayak yang lagi ngetrend tuh."

Kening Ino berkerut. Nampak ketidaksetujuan di sana. "Jangan mulai deh, Ra. Bisa abis lo."

"AH! Pokoknya gue mau bikin video tandingan!"

Dua hari kemudian, Jepang dikagetkan oleh video kontroversial yang diupload di instagram milik seorang anak pengusaha terkenal.

OSPEK

#OrientasiYangTidakdiRindukan

 **.**

Kenapa harus ada OSPEK

jika pengenalan biasa aja

CUKUP?

: )

 **.**

Maaf, saya bukan menentang

hukum rimba yang MEMPERBOLEH

KAN seorang senior mengajari juniornya

 **.**

Saya hanya Mengutarakan

Perasaan saya dan mungkin

mayoritas junior yang

"tidak siap" DIOSPEK akan

tetapi "TERPAKSA" untuk

diospek…

 **.**

saya orang biasa…

seorang murid…

anak kedua dari ayah dan ibu saya…

 **.**

Umur saya 15 tahun.

Dan dari awal saya sekolah

saya TIDAK PERNAH

SEDIKITPUN TERBESIT

akan mengalami yang

seperti ini…

 **.**

saya baru menginjak

usia 15 tahun ketika

senior saya memutuskan

untuk MENGOSPEK…

 **.**

PERASAAN

SAYA?

SAKIT.

 **.**

HANCUR

 **.**

PERIH

 **.**

KECEWA

 **.**

MARAH

 **.**

Merasa tidak dihargai,

Merasa seperti sampah,

Merasa lemah,

Terpuruk,

Seperti mau kiamat

 **.**

SAYA INGIN

MATI

SAJA

Saat itu…

 **.**

Senior saya MAUNYA mengospek

Dan saya pun HARUS MENERIMA ITU

Demi saya sendiri.

Demi cimol abang Gai.

Demi masa depan saya.

 **.**

Saya

TIDAK SIAP

Diospek

 **.**

TIDAK BISA

 **.**

Saya

SUDAH BERUSAHA

BERTAHAN

 **.**

Dan saya…

MENYERAH

 **.**

Saya

MENYERAH

Pada

OSPEK

 **.**

1 minggu

6 hari

17 jam

kekuatan saya hanya

sampai disini…

 **.**

TEPAT DI

MINGGU KE-2

SAYA BERSEKOLAH

: )

 **.**

OSPEK itu…

 **.**

Menyakitkan.

Penuh kekerasan.

TIDAK ADIL.

 **.**

Tidak.

Saya tidak bisa lagi.

 **.**

Saya memohon

petunjuk dewa Jazin…

hati saya tergerak

mendengar petuah abang Hidan…

 **.**

semoga ada hikmah

dibalik semua ini…

dewa Jazin mengganti air

mata saya dengan

kebahagiaan…

atau cimol…

 **.**

akan ada yang menangis

dengan keputusan saya…

akan ada yang tertawa…

akan ada yang mencemooh

akan ada yang menjatuhkan

tapi saya YAKIN,, banyak

doa dan dukungan untuk

saya…

ada cimol untuk saya

 **.**

sekarang saya tidak

butuh dan tidak peduli

komentar orang…

saya hanya akan

mengikuti kata hati saya

sambil terus memohon

cimol dari abang Gai

 **.**

pesan saya untuk

semua senior di luar sana

yg mungkin terbesit keinginan untuk mengospek,

MOHON PIKIRKANLAH

BAIK2 dan BIJAK

 **.**

PIKIRKAN PERASAAN

JUNIOR ANDA

Apakah dia betul-betul

ikhlas? : )

Pikirkan matang2 : )

 **.**

.

Sebelum mengambil

Keputusan dan bertindak

Akan banyak yang

Tersakiti jika Anda

Mementingkan ego Anda

 **.**

Saya mohon

"MAAF"

Jika ada yang tersinggung

Dengan video ini

 **.**

MOHON UNTUK TIDAK

BERKOMENTAR YANG NEGATIF

 **FIN**

Wkwkwk. Sekali lagi, no hurts feeling ya~ kan buat ketawa-ketawa aja~


End file.
